disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Bridger/Gallery
Images of Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Ezra SWR Poster.png ezra full body view.jpg Ezra's Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Erza Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Ezra_Bridger.png Ezra Bridger and the Ghost.png Ezra with his lightsaber.jpg|Ezra with his lightsaber star-wars-rebels-ezra-bridger-lightsaber.png Rebels Ezra and Chopper.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Renders Ezra Render.png Ezra 1.png Concept Art Ezra Concept Art I.png Ezra Concept Art II.png Ezra Concept Art III.png Ezra Concept Art IV.png Ezra and Kanan Concept Art.png Ezra Concept Art V.png Ezra Concept Art VI.png Ezra Concept Art VII.png Ezra Concept Art VIII.png Ezra and Zeb Concept Art.png Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png EzraChopperMaquette.jpg TheInquisitorinterogatingezraconceptart.png Kanan visits Ezra Concept Art.jpg Spark of Rebellion Concept 1.jpg Breaking Ranks Concept Art 08.jpg Breaking Ranks Concept Art 01.jpg Ezra colour code.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy Concept Art 11.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 3.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 1.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 5.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 7.jpg Season One Property of Ezra Bridger Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-12.png|Whistling Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-1.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-13.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-14.png|Ezra sees TIE Fighter attack the Ghost in the distance Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-3.png Not-What-you-Think-1.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-15.png|"Not much of a ship anymore." Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-5.png|"You don't say thank you or anything?" Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-6.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-10.png Not-What-you-Think-2.png Ezrainthesmoke.jpg Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-11.png EzraSlingshot.jpg Not-What-you-Think-3.png|Ezra wearing a TIE Pilot's helmet Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-9.png|Ezra marches away Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star-Wars-Rebels-2.png Star-Wars-Rebels-3.png Star-Wars-Rebels-4.png This is a code red.jpg|"This is a code red." Ilikethesoundofthat.png Star-Wars-Rebels-9.png|Riding a speeder Zeb and Ezra arguing.png Star-Wars-Rebels-28.png Ezra weilds Kanan's lightsaber.jpg|Ezra finds Kanan's lightsaber Ezra-Bridger-1.png Sabine-and-Ezra-1.png hera and ezra.png Ezra captured.jpg Bye guys.jpg|"Bye guys." Ezra in the bowels.jpg The rebels find ezra.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-30.png Ezraontheghost.jpg ezra rebels pic.jpg I'm here to help.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-22.png What's the force.jpg|"What's the Force?" Star Wars Rebels Kanan and Ezra.png Droids in Distress Droids in Distress.jpg Droids_in_Distress.png SWRS1 - Ezra Bridger.jpg Droids in Distress 57.jpg SWRS1 Droids in Distress.jpg Werebusted.png|"We're busted." Rebels Droids 4.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Droids in Distress 63.jpg SWR1 02 - Droids in Distress.jpg Ezrausingtheforce2.png EzraandKananshocked.png Fighter Flight Star Wars Rebels Ezra and Chopper.png Ezrausingtheforce1.png SabineinEzra'sroom.jpg Fighter-Flight-4.png|Charming Sabine Ezra-and-Chopper-laughing.png Ezra-and-Chopper-in-trouble.png It's-his-fault.png|"It's his fault!" Fighter-Flight-9.png ZebteasesEzra.png Fighter-Flight-11.png Ezra and Zeb.png Fighter-Flight-16.png Fighter-Flight-45.png Fighter-Flight-27.png Fighter-Flight-46.png|"We need to turn." Fighter-Flight-48.png|"Do we have too?" Fighter-Flight-31.png Fighter-Flight-38.png|Using the force You did all this for fruit.jpg Fighter-Flight-44.png Rise of the Old Masters Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters Screenshots Ezra.png|"When do I get my own." Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters.png Ezra training to become a Jedi.png|Ezra's Jedi training Rise of the old Masters Kanan and Ezra.png Luminara rebels.PNG GhostCrewviewingthehologram.jpg Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 17 Ezra and Chopper.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 19.png I am standing right here.png The-Inquisitor-2.png|Meeting the Inquisitor Ezra looks at Kanan Beaten.jpg The Inquistor About to Strike Ezra.jpg Ezrafiresslingshot.png Ezrausingtheforce3.png Breaking Ranks I'm taking that prize.png Youngimperialrecruits.png RebelCadetswithhelmetson.jpg Agent Kallus in Breaking Ranks.jpg Ezrawanted.png Out of Darkness Ezra-you-should-know-better.png Hera-shouldn't-we-be-firing-back.png teach-some-high-flying-moves.png|Asking Hera for flying lessons You-really-think-you're-ready.png Ezra-spots-more-TIEs.png Not-ready-NOT-READY.png|"Not ready! NOT READY!!!" Breaking Ranks 16.png Breaking Ranks 11.png Breaking Ranks 23.png Breaking Ranks 24.png Breaking Ranks 28.png Out of Darkness 5.jpg Empire Day Empire Day 4.jpg Empire Day 02.jpg Ezra's-view-of-Captial-City.png Empire Day 8.jpg Ezra at his tower.png Empire Day 14.jpg Empire Day 15.jpg Kanan-and-Ezra.png Empire Day 23.jpg Gathering Forces Gathering Forces 01.jpg Gathering Forces 1.png Gathering Forces 2.png Gathering Forces 3.png Gathering Forces 4.png Ezra giving into the dark side.png|Ezra embraces the power of the dark side Gathering Forces 5.png Gathering Forces 6.png Path of the Jedi Path of the jedi 12.png Path of the jedi 17.png Path of the jedi 20.png Path of the jedi 2.png|Spooked by corpse Path of the jedi 30.png Path of the jedi 34.png Path of the jedi 1.png Path of the jedi 35.png Path of the jedi 6.png|Following the light Path of the jedi 37.png Ezrainacircle.jpg Path of the jedi 39.png Path of the jedi 41.png|receiving his own kyber crystal EzrawithKyberCrystal.jpg SabinelooksatEzra'sLightsaber.jpg|Ezra ignites his lightsaber for the first time Path of the jedi 45.png Path of the jedi 46.png Idiot's Array Idiots Array 26.png Rebels - Idiot's Array 19.jpg Opening the crate.jpg Idiots Array 38.png Idiots Array 40.png Idiots Array 43.png Vision of Hope Vision of hope 28.png Rebels - Vision of Hope 7.jpg Vision of hope 9.jpg Rebels - Vision of Hope 11.jpg Vision of hope 32.png Vision of hope 33.png Vision of hope 11.jpg Vision of hope 12.jpg Vision of hope 34.jpg Vision of hope 14.jpg Vision of hope 35.png Vision of hope 36.png Vision_of_hope_4.jpg Vision of hope 43.png Vision of hope 27.jpg Vision of hope 20.jpg Vision of hope 21.jpg Vision of hope 46.png Vision of hope 22.jpg Call to Action Call to action 16.jpg Call to action 17.jpg Call to action 23.jpg Call to action 26.jpg Call to action 28.jpg Rebel Resolve Rebel resolve 13.png Rebel resolve 17.png Rebel resolve 28.png Rebel resolve 29.png Rebel resolve 31.png Rebel resolve 34.png Rebel resolve 36.png Rebel resolve 37.png Rebel resolve 39.png Rebel resolve 53.png Rebel resolve 55.png Rebel resolve 57.png Fire Across the Galaxy Fire Across the Galaxy 15.jpg Ezra Ready to fight the Inquisitor.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 26.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 29.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 34.jpg Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-55.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-53.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-52.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-51.jpg|Ezra at Vader's mercy Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-46.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-45.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-27.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-19.jpg|"The more the merrier." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-18.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-4.jpg The-Siege-of-Lothal-6.png The-Siege-of-Lothal-4.png The Wrath of Darth Vader 05.png Miscellaneous Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-38.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-37.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-3.jpg|"There's just you and me." Video Games Disney INFINITY Ezra Bridger.png|Ezra Bridger in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet1.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet6.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet3.jpg REB Concept Ezra.jpg Ezra Model Comparison.jpg EzraandSabineDI.png Merchandise Ezra hasbro figure I.jpg Ezra hasbro figure II.jpg IMG 0391-610x457.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-figures-6386-recrop.jpg Ezra-rebels-visual-guide.jpg Ezra and Kanan toys.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Ezra's lightsaber toy.jpg|Ezra's lightsaber Rebel in the Ranks.jpg Ezra's Lightsaber.jpg Lego Sabine, Ezra and Stormtrooper.jpg Live Appearances star wars weekend ezra.PNG|Ezra at Star Wars Weekends 2014 ezra and sabine.PNG Star Wars Rebels live.jpg Miscellaneous Ezra Bridger Statue.png|Ezra Bridger Statue with scar on left cheek Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries